The lining epithelium of the mammalian oviduct is a target tissue for the ovarian steroids, and at the time of ovulation consists of two cell types, namely ciliated and secretory cells, which are present in approximately equal proportions. The apical regions of the secretory cells contain secretory granules and the macromolecules present within these granules are released into the oviductal lumen. In the baboon, these macromolecules in reduced form are glycoproteins with a molecular weight of 110-130 kD. These secretions are estradiol-dependent and oviduct-specific. The human oviduct synthesizes and secretes a family of glycoproteins with similar electrophoretic and antigenic properties. The primary objective of this study is to determine if these glycoproteins are essential for, or enhance the early reproductive events which occur within the baboon and human oviduct. The approach taken is to use both molecular and physiological techniques to fulfill this objective. cDNA probes will be obtained from both baboon and human oviductal libraries, sequenced and compared to known sequences to obtain clues to their potential function. The probes will also be used to determine hormonal control and location (cell compartment) of the mRNA. Fluorescent and colloidal-gold techniques will be used to determine if the glycoproteins bind to or interact with oocytes/embryos and/or sperm in vivo. In vitro fertilization and embryo culture techniques will be used to determine if the glycoproteins enhance embryo development and/or the fertilization process. The ultimate goal of these studies is to determine if these oviduct-specific glycoproteins improve embryo viability and their ability to successfully implant within the uterus. The data from the proposed studies should provide basic information on the physiology of the primate oviduct and improve our knowledge relating to fertilization and the oviductal stages of embryo development. These studies may also have important implications for the current procedures used in IVF-ET programs, and could potentially open an area into new immunological contraceptive methods.